


A Surprise

by JokerRiddler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Surprise Blowjob, surprise dom stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerRiddler/pseuds/JokerRiddler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't written smut in a while, so please tell me if it's not up to par.</p></blockquote>





	A Surprise

Amelia lifted herself through Stiles' window. He wouldn't be home for a little while, which was what she was counting on. She had been trying to find a way to tell him that she wanted more than just friendship and she had finally figured out how to tell him. 

Amelia's feelings for Stiles had changed, seemingly, overnight. One day, she had woken up and realized what a babe Stiles had become, and she knew she was a goner after that. He was a sarcastic dork who took too much Adderall and worried over everyone. And, of course she knew about the crush he had had on Lydia since the third grade. She had been there through it all. And she knew that Lydia was all over the new kid, Aidan. So she didn't see why it would hurt to at least try her hand in getting a piece of the Stilinski action.

Sitting down in Stiles' computer chair, Amelia made herself comfortable and waited for the familiar thunk of Stiles' feet hitting the floor. It actually took less time than it normally did. Normally he would go to lacrosse practice, or hang out with Scott. But today, it seems, he came straight from school. Amelia had skipped the day, which probably worried everyone, because she was always there and today she had decided to ignore all texts from her friends. 

Barging into his room and throwing his backpack down, Stiles didn't realize Amelia was there until she moved to stand up.

"Oh shit!" he shouted out, a look of utter surprise on his face. "Why weren't you at school? And why haven't you been answering any of my texts? What the hell is going on? Are you okay?"

Laughing a bit at the sudden onslaught of questions, Amelia walked behind the surprised Stiles and shut his bedroom door. She had been thinking of this all day and wouldn't back down now. 

"I'm fine, Stiles." She said, pushing herself off of the door and going to stand in front of Stiles. He gave her a weird look when she looked down at her feet with a look of apprehension.

"I just...I needed to think." She finished, finally looking his eyes. Deciding now was the time, she pushed Stiles until his back hit his door. A look of utter confusion hit his face, that is until Amelia started unbuttoning his pants.

"Amelia, what are you doing?" Was his question, his voice tremoring a little, although he wasn't stopping her. 

"Well, I've wanted to tell you I liked you for a while now, and I figured this was the best way to tell you..." She trailed off as she knelt down on her knees and looked up into his eyes, her hand running over the prominent bulge in his pants. He shuddered and tilted his head back, his eyes going shut for just a moment.

Humming, Amelia pushed his pants and boxers down and let out a breathy sigh in appreciation. He wasn't too big, nor was he average sized. Running her hands down his length, Amelia looked up through her lashes at Stiles. He was looking back down at her, hesitation in his eyes. Deciding not to wuss out now, Amelia dipped her head and allowed his member to enter her salivating mouth. 

His breath hitched in his throat, as his head tilted back and his hand fisted her hair. Bobbing her head up and down his length, Amelia grabbed onto the back of his thigh to keep herself steady. She hollowed out her cheeks and stroked his length with her hot mouth. Pulling him out, she nipped at the sides of his length and blew air on the tip, causing a groan to come from Stiles. With one hand stroking his length and the other playing with his balls, Amelia once again began bobbing her head up and down. Her tongue flattened along the bottom of his length and she took him all in, gagging a bit as she deep throated him. 

Moan after moan came from Stiles, until finally he jerked her away from him by her hair. 

"Clothes off." Was the only command given to her, as he kicked his pants and boxers off and pulled his shirt off. 

Amelia had never seen this side of him, although she had honestly only ever seen him as a friend before. Doing as he said, she pulled her clothes off, leaving her bra and panties on, figuring he would like to take those off of her himself.

Stiles pulled Amelia too him and his lips found hers. The kiss was unlike anything Amelia had felt before. It was passionate and yet clumsy, teeth clashing together. Amelia let out a moan as Stiles dipped his mouth to her neck and sucked on the spot just below her ear. Nothing turned her on more than that.

Pushing her onto the bed, Stiles kissed lower, his teeth nibbling her skin ever so softly. His hand cupped one breast through her bra and pulled the other out, sucking and blowing cold air on her nipple. Amelia cried out at that, her hands pulling on Stiles' hair. Fixing himself between her thighs, Stiles rubbed his length against the wetness of her slit, making a mewl come from the beautiful brunette. 

"Please Stiles. I need you." She begged him as he continued to tease her, a smile coming onto his face as she begged.

"You've been such a good girl, Amelia. Let me reward you." And with that he slid in, bottoming out.

They both moaned in unison, and he stilled for a moment to let Amelia get used to his length. He watched her reactions as he brought his length out and pushed back in, loving the way she bit her lip and moaned out. Pulling her legs around his waist, she let her nails rake down his back as he continued thrusting in and out, slowing down when he thought she was about to come. 

Stiles went back to her lips as he thrusted in and out of her, relishing in the fact that in that moment, he was all she needed.His thrusting got faster and harder, as they both got close to coming. 

"Come for me, Amelia." He moaned out, his own climax coming on fast. She screamed out as her climax hit, making her arch into him. Her warm, wet walls clenched around him and he cursed as he came, thrusting once, twice, and a third final time. Breathing heavily, he rolled off of her and lay spread eagle on the bed. 

"Fuck." Was Amelia's only word as she rolled over to look at Stiles.

"You know, I liked this, but you could have just told me you liked me, you know?" He rolled his eyes as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her temple. 

"I know, but I figured you wouldn't mind this either." Amelia smiled and kissed his cheek as they lay there in there euphoric state. 

"When's your dad gonna be home?" She questioned, looking back at him suggestively.

"Sometime later." He smirked and began kissing her.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in a while, so please tell me if it's not up to par.


End file.
